i want to love you
by pink-strawberry-lemonade
Summary: it had been a good night. / nina&fabian, lemon.


**A/N: I hope you guys like this, my first ever lemon! A huge, huge thanks to my beta, MeredithGlass. She's so awesome for putting up with me (lol) and teaching me how to use the betareading feature on this site. Enjoy! R&R :)**

* * *

"Fabian, I trust you."

Nina doesn't remember why she said those words; neither of them remembers why those words suddenly made their hearts race, but the next thing they remember was their lips crashing into each other furiously, the heat radiating from their bodies instantly warming the otherwise frigid attic.

Fabian's hands wandered over Nina's body with raging curiosity, both of them dying to remove their suddenly too-bulky clothes, but neither of them sure what to say.

Nina pulled away first, and asked softly,

"What are we doing?"

"I'm not sure," Fabian replied, his voice just as quiet.

Their gaze locked for what seemed like an eternity, their eyes filled with burning passion. Fabian rested his hands on Nina's cheeks, pecking her quickly on the lips.

Nina pressed her lips back to his almost as soon as he pulled away, and they were right back to where they started.

Their tongues began dancing gently as Fabian removed his sweatshirt. Nina was trying to take off her pajama top, but her fingers didn't seem to want to untangle themselves from Fabian's hair. Fabian chuckled softly, lifting the smooth fabric from her torso over her head. Meanwhile, Nina pouted when her lips left his. Fabian took off his shirt, as well, before continuing to kiss Nina's soft lips.

Nina's eyes burned with desire as she smoothed her hands over Fabian's chest. He had some well defined muscles, not that Nina was complaining. Fabian found the clasp to Nina's bra as he moved his lips to her jaw line, peppering it with kisses.

Nina grabbed Fabian's wrists gently, moving his hands to her breasts after her bra fell to her feet. Nina shivered and goose bumps dotted her skin under Fabian's chilly touch. He froze when he realized where his hands were.

"Fabe, it's okay," Nina whispered almost inaudibly, her breath whizzing past his ear. She kissed his earlobe softly and placed her hands over his, encouraging him to move.

Once Fabian got the hang of it, Nina brought her hands back to Fabian's abs, tracing them with the pads of her fingers, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. She was soon tugging at the hem of Fabian's sweatpants, and he tore them off in record time.

By this time, it seemed to them like they had been in the attic for hours, when in reality, they had been in there for only about thirty minutes.

Nina's gaze subconsciously shifted to Fabian's flimsy boxers, and the growing bulge hiding just underneath them. Fabian smirked slightly, and surprised Nina by letting one of his hands wander to the hem of _her_ pajama shorts. Suddenly, he plunged a hand underneath the fabric, letting his fingers ghost over her panties, covering her most sensitive area.

She let a quiet gasp escape her lips, and Fabian's smirk returned before he pressed his mouth to Nina's throat. She shrugged into it while wringing her arms around Fabian's waist, pulling him closer. The sensation of skin-on-skin contact drove them both crazy and left them craving for more.

Nina couldn't take it, and tugged at Fabian's boxers, silently _begging_ him to just take them off already. He obeyed, slowly removing them from his body, teasing her. She licked her lips at the sight of Fabian's now completely exposed body, letting her eyes and hands wander hungrily all over him. He drifted toward Nina's pajama bottoms, sliding the cotton shorts down her hips. She complied, kicking them off when they reached near her ankles.

Fabian's fingers found that spot again, and tickled Nina gently over her panties. He let her breathing become a little shallower before plunging his fingers completely into her. She took a fast breath. Her heart began to beat faster.

"Oh, Fabian," she whispered with a small moan, "Please, don't stop. Please." Nina shivered over his cold fingers before bucking her hips into him, craving more contact.

To her dismay, he did the exact opposite, removing his fingers from her as he prepared to take off her panties. He stopped after seeming to remember something. He darted back to his discarded pants and, in record time, removed a condom from its package and slid it on. He met Nina once more with a fiery kiss, their tongues once again dancing.

Fabian suddenly picked up Nina, bridal style, and laid her on the floor beneath them. He then tugged on her panties, gently sliding them down her creamy thighs.

"Fabian," Nina pleaded. He looked down at her and replied,

"Are you sure?"

Nina sat up, and leaned in so her mouth was practically touching his ear, and whispered seductively,

"Make love to me."

This comment seemed to rock Fabian to the bone, and with newfound confidence, he placed his hands on Nina's hips, and his manhood at her entrance. She nodded in reassurance, and he slid into her. He saw her wince, and the confidence faded into worry. After all, he didn't want to hurt her.

"It's okay. Just please," Nina begged breathlessly, "Keep going."

Fabian swallowed and moved slowly back out of her, then back in.

"Oh, God, faster," Nina moaned, her hips beginning to respond to Fabian's movements.

He obeyed, gaining speed steadily, thrusting in the same pattern: in, then out; in, and out.

"Fabian," Nina moaned breathily, "Fabian, _Fabian_."

Their pace increased, faster, and faster. By now, Nina had her hands on Fabian's hips as well, practically pulling him farther into her.

"Harder, Fabe, _harder_," she pleaded with him, and he obeyed again.

"Nina…" Fabian responded, "Nina, I don't know how much longer…"

"Oh, God, Fabian," Nina was no longer trying to muffle her voice, and this cry echoed throughout the attic, "Fabian, I'm almost there."

"Oh, Nina," Fabian moaned, thrusting faster.

Nina's head flew back in pure pleasure as she began her climax. Fabian felt it, too. He went harder and harder, Nina's hips bucking high in response.

"Fabian," Nina repeated, her voice bouncing off the walls, "_Fabian_."

They went as fast as possible, riding out the orgasm. They felt their hearts beating faster and faster, as if like a metronome to keep their pace.

"Oh!" Nina practically screamed as her orgasm rocked her body, her heart racing as she and Fabian collapsed over one another, breathing heavily.

After what seemed to be an hour (but was in reality only about a minute), Fabian found the strength to pull himself out of Nina, and help her sit up. Her eyes stared wildly into his before she kissed him with every ounce of passion she had left.

"Do you think they heard us?" she asked him, worry suddenly flooding her previously fiery gaze.

"Let's hope not," Fabian replied, causing Nina to giggle. He stood up, gathering their clothes, and dressing himself once more. He wasn't sure what to do with their used condom, but decided to just throw it in the trash chute in the kitchen. No one would see it there.

Still naked, Nina stood behind Fabian and hugged his waist, resting her head on his shoulder blade.

"I love you," she whispered, and Fabian looked at her, swallowing hard. He spun around, and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed her with all his might.

"I love you too, Nina," he replied, resting his forehead on hers, "So much."

Fabian slipped Nina's clothes back on her gently, and gave her his sweatshirt so she wouldn't freeze in her short-shorts and tank top. He flung his arms around Nina's shoulders and led her back to her room.

It had been a good night.


End file.
